


Quickie

by dollylux



Series: Born to Run [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Sex in a Car, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

"Give it to me."

Fernando's words are almost an afterthought but he's pushing into Iker's lap in the dead of night, naked but for the white briefs he's wearing that Iker finds sexy and he doesn't have the faintest idea of why. He runs his hands up Fernando's thighs as he spreads them around his lap and Fernando's feverish mouth finds his own. They lick and feed while Fernando drags Iker's hands to the elastic band of his underwear and Iker fishes a hand down the front of them, clasping Fernando's cock which lights him up, which makes it fill up full and hot in Iker's palm and his moan gets swallowed down Fernando's eager throat.

"Why do you want it? You know we shouldn't. You know that."

Iker rubs Fernando's ass fully with his free hand, enjoying every rock of his sweaty body, every curl against his own. Fernando tosses his head back and Iker nips at his neck, finding the old marks that he left there and reviving them. Fernando blinks up at the ceiling of the van, panting up at it and his hands are shaking as he works at Iker's zipper, freeing his cock and pushing it up under himself, pushing aside his underwear to guide it right where he wants it.

He meets Iker's eyes when Iker's hand finds his own and when he pops the head of himself into Fernando, their breathing loud and burning and their eyes meet in moonlit glints. Iker steadies himself and pushes straight up into Fernando, gritting his teeth for how unprepared he is. Fernando rocks to take him in and he starts to fuck himself immediately on Iker, his hips painfully thin but strong in this specific way, talented in the pump and glide of fucking and Iker just lets him, lets his cock get worked and he jerks Fernando off at just the same pace and he curls down to lick at Fernando's nipples, giving himself this little guilty luxury, his favorite little kink on pretty boys.

Fernando's mouth is almost tender against the shell of Iker's ear and when he comes his breath is all that Iker knows, that and the tight quake of his body and he feeds his orgasm up into him, leaving it there in secret and he rubs Fernando's come into his burning little belly, looking down to watch the way it writhes and curves palely under his fingers. He feels Fernando's mouth on his own for a few stolen seconds and then he's gone again to the back of the van, as quiet as he came and Iker's hands shake as he zips his pants back up.


End file.
